Surpresa!
by Mandy TK
Summary: uma pequena briga entre Ron e Ginny pode fazer certas coisas finalmente acontecerem...situado em EDP!


Olá, estava sem sono e me ocorreram umas idéias para uma fic. Espero que gostem

* * *

**Surpresa! **

- O treino foi um lixo, eu sou um lixo - ia dizendo um ruivo para Harry Potter enquanto subiam as escadas para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- É realmente o treino não rendeu nada, mas você é o melhor goleiro que eu testei, o seu problema são os nervos - retrucou Harry com firmeza voltando seu olhar para o rosto do amigo que agora esta sem cor e seus olhos estava arregalados. Harry voltou sua direção para o que Ron olhava e se deparou com Gina e Dino enlaçados se beijando vorazmente como se tivessem sido colados.

- Com licença - disse Ron caminhando até Gina e cutucando seu ombro

- O que foi? - perguntou a ruiva impaciente

- Não quero a minha irmazinha se agarrando em público!

- Estavamos a sós até você aparecer - retrucou Gina

- Ãh vamos Gina...vamos voltar para a sala comunal - disse Dino segurando a mão da garota

- Vai indo na frente - respondeu Gina. Dino foi embora, mas nenhum dos ruivos pareceu notar

- Não quero ver você por aí...

- Certo vamos esclarecer as coisas, oq eu eu faço da minha vida é problema meu. Por tanto com quem eu sai também é exclusivamente problema MEU - interrompeu-o

- Não é não - retrucou Ron - você acha que eu quero que os outros digam que minha irmã é uma...uma...

- Uma o que Ron? - perguntou a garota apontado sua varinha para o rosto do irmão

- Ele não quis dizer nada, Gina - se intromenteu Harry

- Ah quis sim! - explodiu a garota com Harry - só por que ele nunca se agarrou com ninguém, só porque o melhor beijo que jaá ganhou foi da tia Muriel...

- Cala essa boca! - explodiu Ron apontando sua varinha para Gina, por sobre os ombros de Harry

- Não calo não - retrucou a garota - se você saisse dando uns amassos de vez em quando não se incomodaria tanto quando os outros o fizessem também

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo - rugiu Ron tentando acertar azarações em Gina pelos lados de Harry que havia se interposto entre os dois - só porque não faço isso em público...

Gina gargalhou enquanto tentava tirar Harry do caminho.

- Andou beijando o pichitinho? ou tem uma foto da tia Muriel guardada? - debochou a garota

- Sua...- um lampejo laranja saiu da varia de Ron e por pouco nã acertou Gina.

- Não seja idiota - disse Harry empurrando o amigo contra a parede

- Harry deu uns amassos na Cho Chang - Berrou Gina a beira de lágrimas - Hermione deu uns beijinhos no Vítor Krum, só falta você, mas se continuar a se comportar desse jeito, achando que dar uns amassos é feio...

- Chega Gina - Gritou Harry. Gina fuzilou-o com o olhar antes de sair batendo o pé até a sala comunal. - Vamos... - disse ele agora mais calmo puxando o amigo pelas vestes

- Você acha mesmo que a Hermione deu uns amassos no Krum? - perguntou Ron com o olhar distante.

- Ãh...bem...ãh não sei - respondeu Harry. Na verdade ele achava que sim, mas saber a verdade não seria bom para Ron. Chegaram à sala comunal da Grifinória e estava deserta, exceto por Hermione que escrevia frenéticamente num pergaminho.

- Vou me deitar - anunciou Harry - o treino de hoje foi muito desgastante - com isso subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Ron por sua vez se sentou de frente para Hermione. Ainda com o olhar distante fitou suas mãos

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no treino hoje? - perguntou Hermione preocupada

- Nada que seja do seu interesse - retrucou Ron com a imagem dela e de Krum nitida na cabeça

- Já me acostumei com as suas respostas mal educadas. Posso fazer algo por você? - perguntou ela franzindo a testa

- Olha Hermione se eu estivesse com problemas nos estudos eu te procuraria porque dai você poderia resolve-los - rugiu ele

- Por acaso agora você vai me chamar de sabe tudo, que só estuda e não sabe de nada que não seja relacionado aos estudos? – retrucou Hermione com os olhos cheios de raiva levantando-se

- Não – respondeu Ron, para a surpresa da garota – você não é uma sabe tudo – os olhos dela se arregalaras e os labios se entre abriram para retrucar enquanto Ron abaixava a cabeça resignado

- O que disse? – foi a unica coisa que conseguiu pensar

- Você não sabe o quanto me dói brigar com você o tempo todo, quando eu gostaria de estar abraçando você. Você não sabe como foi ruim ver você indo ao baile com o Krum, e o pior é que eu só fui perceber o por que depois. Você não sabe como eu me senti quando a Gina disse para mim que você tinha beijado o Krum – Hermione ouvia a tudo isso com as mão tapando a boca e lagrimas nos olhos

- Mas eu não... – começou ela, mas Ron não a deixou terminar

- Depois de tudo isso eu fui perceber o quanto você é importante para mim, e nem sabe, também não sabe o quanto eu te amo – terminou ele levantando-se e caminhando para perto do sofá com as bochechas e orelhas vermelhas fitando o chão.

- Eu nunca beijei o Krum – disse Hermione suavemente segurando o rosto de Ron entre as mão pequeninas

- Ma...mas a - começou ele, mas desta vez Hermione o calou puxando-o para perto de si e dando-lhe um beijo. Ele passou as mão em torno da cintura dela e a trouxe mais para perto quase tirando-a do chão, ela passou uma das mão que seguravam o rosto do garoto para os cabelos ruivos, e ele mantinha movimentos circulares nas costas da garota. Ficara assim por um bom tempo até que a falta de ar de ambos terminou o beijo.

- Eu também te amo Ron – disse ela abraçando-o

- Espera aí...como assim você nunca beijou o Krum? - perguntou ele sobre a cabeça da garota

- Bom, ele tentou me beijar, mas eu lhe disse que já existia outra pessoa na minha vida - respondeu ela sorrindo

- Então por que não quis ir comigo ao baile? – perguntou ele desafiador, separando-se do abraço, mas mantendo as mão na cintura da garota fazendo-a olha-lo.

- Faça-me o favor Ronald, esse assunto de novo – resmungou ela

- É sério Hermione, me responda – disse ele tirando uma mecha que caía nos olhos da garota e colocando-a atrás da orelha

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu não fui com você ao baile – disse ela desvensilhando-se dos braços bem trabalahdos do ruivo

- Porque eu sou um idiota e demorei demais para criar coragem? – perguntou ele às costas da garota

- Também – disse ela voltando-se para fita-lo

- E por que mais? – perguntou ele fitando-a sem nenhum contato fisico entre eles

- Porque o Krum já tinha me convidado, mas se você tivesse me convidado de uma maneira mais apropriada eu poderia ter dispensado o Krum para ir com você – retrucou ela com os braços cruzados na altura do peito – Mas não, em vez de me convidar direito, me chamou como ultimo recurso – esbravejou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos

- Ei, ei...isso já passou – disse ele abraçando-a acariciando seu cabelos lãzudos – Eu perguntei por perguntar ok? – disse ele afastando-a um pouco para olha-la, segurando-a pelos ombros

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que eu fico com muita raiva só de lembrar o idiota que você já foi – disse ela fitando o peito do garoto e dando soquinhos nele – e que mesmo assim eu te amava, e ainda te amo por mais insuportavel que você possa ser às vezes - continuou ela rindo.

- Eu também te amo por mais controladora e sabe tudo que você seja – disse ele segurando as mão da garota para que ela parasse de dar socos nele. Curvou-se e beijou-a, soltou suas mãos e abraçou-a pela cintura, ela por sua vez colocou suas mão ao redor do pescoço dele. Ron ergueu a garota do chão e começou a girar com ela nos braços, fazendo-os romperem o beijo.

- Pare com isso agora mesmo Ron Weasley – disse Hermione entre gargalhadas – e mais uma coisa

- Quantas coisas você quiser – disse ele dando-lhe um selinho

- Você mesmo disse que eu não sou uma sabe tudo – disse ela com um sorriso maroto. Não resistindo Ron se curvou mais uma vez e a beijou. Queria ver só a cara de Gina quando soubesse que finalmente ele tinha beijado uma garota, e não qualquer garota, e sim Hermione Granger, a garota mais facinante que ele já tivera a sorte de conhecer.

* * *

Ah até que ficou bom né? 

espero reviews

um beijão

Mandy Tonks


End file.
